


To Help #7

by Chibi_Seren



Series: To Help [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Unrequited Love, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Seren/pseuds/Chibi_Seren
Summary: How would the RFA + Co, help out MC who was cheated on by another one of the RFA + Co members? Especially if the former person was in love with MC themselves?





	To Help #7

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm so lazy to cross post- sorry for taking so long to put this up!! But here we go- V has his turn of playing the role he was born to play, Pastel Prince to MC's Princess   
> *Please note this was written almost a year before the V route was released and will reflect the limited knowledge of what we knew about him at the time. Many Thanks.

Curving his pencil V lightly cross hatched across the paper, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he worked away at his sketch. _Just a little bit more… just a little longer here and I’ll be able to finish…_ looking back up to check on the differences between the light on the model and the light in his picture, V took just a little more time to gaze over the woman standing more than 50 feet away from him. She was beautiful, there was no other way for him to describe her. With gorgeous smooth china-like skin, her hair twisted in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with tendrils strategically pulled out so that it fell over her bare shoulders, the plain white sheet draped around her as if she were just getting out of bed to greet her lover… she was magnificent.

If he were being truly honest he had sat down at the park to take photos of the landscapes and any fauna that was drawn to the natural beauty of the area- but he was then captivated by the large crowd seated dead smack in the middle of the reserve. V had been sitting there just slack jawed staring at a perfect stranger as she posed for these budding artists, how could he resist? He wanted to see if he could capture her beauty with his hands too…

Picking up a darker pencil he began to add more depth to the shadows around her face when another cloud passed above him making it hard to work; looking up he was surprised to see the cheerful green eyes of his fiancé instead of a ball of mist hundreds of miles above him.

“I’ve been looking for you for ages! I tried calling you but you must have your phone on silent silly!” she chastised him softly as she smiled brightly down at him before swooping in to steal a quick kiss on his lips. Rika peered from behind his shoulder at the drawing of the model he was working on; cocking her head to the side with a little pout forming on her lips in concentration, Rika surveyed his handiwork for a solid minute before beaming happily at him and giving him a thumbs-up. Returning her smile V caught her hand in his and pressed his lips against the pad of her thumb in a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling her arm over his shoulder to draw her closer to him and cloaked her arms around his shoulders as he continued to draw.

Humming random notes as her fiancé was bound in his own world Rika focused on the young girl in the centre of the class, she couldn’t be much older than herself by the looks of her… and she really was quite pretty… Moving herself carefully so she wouldn’t jostle him too much, Rika sat down and observed how her fiancé hadn’t once looked back at her or spoken another world, far too consumed by the silent creature before him, wrapped around her little finger without even knowing it. Stretching languidly her elbow knocked into V’s and a deep sharp line flew across the drawing- Rika gasped, automatically getting to her knees to try to find an eraser or something to her salvage the drawing but stopped when V’s large hands coiled around the tops of her arms, his kind smile telling her to relax. 

“It’s just a drawing Rika, it’s not important,” he reassured her, his fingers twirling around one of her golden curls. Her mouth dipped into a frown, her brow furrowing with concern; V was so happy working on that drawing and she ruined it with her… foolishness.

“I’m so sorry V… maybe… maybe we can hire her so you can draw her again,” she suggested wiping away the tears that were clustered on her long eyelashes, “-or better yet you could take photographs of her and put them up in your upcoming exhibit!” she added hoping her beautiful fiancé would forgive her. Running his open palm over the crown of her head, his eyes full of affection, he bent at the waist to place a delicate kiss on her temple, a simple gesture to placate his lovely bride to be.

“No need my sweet, I was only drawing her because she was there and I wanted to sharpen my basic skills, my father would kill me if all I ever did was take photos,” he jested as he placed more kisses along her cheek. Still unconvinced Rika ran down to the model where some business cards were in a placeholder and picked one up for herself before rushing back to where V sat, already packing his things back into his satchel.

“Look she has a business card! That way if you change your mind we can always contact her!” she grinned joyfully as he stood up and linked his arm around her waist, drawing her away from the park where the class was being held. V shook his head and told his headstrong lover that he didn’t need it but she should feel free to keep it just in case she needed it for anything, like getting her to model for one of their upcoming RFA events. Nodding excitedly Rika looked back down at the card and quirked an eyebrow as she read her details,

_MC… no surname listed?_

_How peculiar._

* * *

  
  
“Sending you through all the details now V,” Luciel said over the phone, quite obviously trying to muffle the sound of him chewing on his favourite chips. V smiled at the familiar sound and pictured him downing another can of his Doctor Pepper, crushing it in his hand and throwing it over his shoulder… and as if on cue he heard the tell-tale clamour of aluminium on the floorboards of his house sounded through the phone. That boy would never change no matter how that agency tried to clean him up.

“There… give it a second and it should show up in your inbox. Take your time to read over it, I’ve gone through everything and I can’t really find anything worth panicking about… except for the fact that she’s cute and I’m sure that Zen and Yoosung will be knocking down my door trying to get me to share her picture,” the hacker grumbled as the distinct sound of another can being opened clicked over the phone. V set his audio to speaker and willed his eyes to focus on the glaring screen, his fingers tapping on the email icon from muscle memory alone as his left eye blistered under the strain. Blinking hurriedly as he set the screen brightness lower he found that he could finally make out the letters of the new email from his old friend. Scanning over the details quickly he noted that she was 25 years old and that she was a kindergarten teacher who modelled part time for extra income as her parents were no longer alive. He looked over her name, her residential address, work history and if she had a criminal record… she checked out fine. Swiping further down it seemed that Luciel, as per normal was his perfectionist self and procured pictures of the woman for him to look at.

The same glorious lines from all those years ago came rushing back to him, her skin, her hair and the curves of her figure… nothing had changed since that day in the park. V had only seen her for 30- 40 minutes at most but she had a face that you couldn’t forget in a lifetime. Some people would say she was ordinary, some rather pretty but for V there was something about her that screamed that she was from the Elysian Isles themselves… unearthly, ethereal… too good to be dragged down into this seventh hell. She said in the chat room that she was led to Rika’s apartment, that she had randomly decided to help out an unnamed stranger and followed their directions to an apartment- _far too pure for all this-_ and now she was stuck with them, with all this mess. Everything was just getting too hard. Too convoluted. What the hell was Rika thinking? Why did she bring this innocent woman into this all?

Shaking his head to clear his rapidly clouding thoughts he looked back down at his screen at the photo of her standing in Rika’s apartment, her hand wrapped around her phone and her expression scared and confused… she was yet another person he had to protect from so many things- all of them Rika’s fault. V could feel his chest constrict at the thought that if he turned her away now without knowing his fiancé’s full intentions that the poor girl would just be at the mercy of her and Mint eye without any of the RFA’s watchful eyes on her… at least in the apartment Luciel could watch over her. At least at the apartment even though they were falling right into her plans, he could try to keep MC safe from Rika and her deluded machinations.

 

* * *

 

Or so he thought.

He had to sit by as her life was put in danger by the bomb Rika had put in the apartment, Saeran had terrorised her online, come in and assaulted her and tried to kidnap her… was she really safer with them than without. He didn’t even know anymore.

As the days passed since her arrival, V was never completely separated from his phone, he had never meant to desert them, he was still there reading their conversations and committing them to memory as best as he could, whatever was going to happen to him at least he would have these conversations to get him through; to remind him what exactly was at stake should he fail to protect them and allow Rika and her damned organisation to continue to corrupt and punish people who didn’t fall into line with her… ideals. V set down his phone to the side of him, on his dank and dirtied cot. Though he was still brought to Rika’s side more often than not he was still not trusted and treated like the outsider he truly was- to this organisation and to Rika herself; honestly if he didn’t love that woman so much… V’s thoughts halted abruptly in his head. Did… was he… was he still in love with Rika? He loved and cherished Rika, but it was the Rika only in his memories- the Rika he was trying desperately to find some remnant of to save. Yes. Of course. He was in love with… he was in love with… not Rika.

V patted around on top of the thin bedsheets feeling for his phone, swiping his fingers underneath it once he felt the device and swooping it up to his face again. She was there again, all the time- day or night- whenever any of them would need her. It was like she was a restless mother hen that could feel when any of her children felt distress and would come running to help them in whatever way she could. Seeing how much she had grown to love his makeshift family in his stead and in such a short amount of time warmed his heart to no end. 

She was exactly what they needed after the upheaval their world suffered from Rika’s loss. V watched on silently as she comforted Yoosung over Rika’s death but disciplined him into studying harder and striving for more. He could see the affection she held for Jaehee and how she would constantly challenge Jumin to become less cold and more open to his feelings. He would find himself laughing at her antics with Luciel whenever they teased the other members of the RFA or each other and… and he wasn’t jealous when Zen would steal all her attention and make her say flirty things like she was attracted to him… and that no way at all affected him in any way, shape or form. Not at all. V tried to forget that he had growled unwittingly at the idea of her heading over to Zen’s so late in the night when he had hurt his leg- honestly what were they all thinking letting her do something so ridiculous? Not that he could say… anything. He didn’t have a right to control anything they did or who they wanted to be with. He didn’t deserve it.

He loved Zen, like he was his little brother and he knew the actor was so lonely without anyone to share his life with- so he decided he was happy for him, for them. It would only be a matter of time until they would reveal to the others that they were an official couple and he would congratulate them, and yes, it was decided now, he would be happy for them. They both deserved to be happy.

V looked around the bleak and gloomy room, barely any light able to enter the boarded-up windows … this was where he needed to be to make sure they were all happy. He could do this for them; for Yoosung who despised him, for Jaehee who believed in him, for Luciel who trusted him, for Jumin who loved him, for Zen who admired him and for MC who he… he could do this. Ignoring the feeling of being stretched too thin spreading throughout his chest, making it harder to breathe, V pocketed his phone and took his cane in hand, _just another day in paradise right Rika?_

* * *

  
  
Jumin was looking at her like she had gone insane, a small blush forming on his pale face just across his nose, his right hand buried in the mess of ebony atop his head. He had begged her not to do it but she wouldn’t hear of it and went through with it anyway, he tried his best to pry it from her, tried to destroy it… but the commoner was crafty.

MC was standing beside him holding a large yellow sign with a bold “V” emblazoned with sparkles on it like their friend was some sort of rock star- she had the gall to even ask him to start screaming out “V! V! V!” when he came through the doors but his stern look of disapproval quickly silenced her and forced her to hide her blushing face behind the sign.

As the door opened from Gate 8 and the passengers flooded passed it wasn’t too long before a flash of teal could be seen towering above all the browns and blacks. Jumin raised his hand and was about to call out a greeting to his old friend but MC clambered onto him and cupped her hand around his mouth, jutting her head towards her sign, Jumin rolled his eyes but nonetheless nodded his head and complied. Turning back excitedly to the crowd MC waited until V was close enough to notice them, his head tilting towards the bright yellow smudge that sparkled. Surveying the tall motionless blob next to the shorter more energetic blob holding the yellow smudge he walked closer to them until his left eye could take in all their finer details. Jumin, his oldest and best friend with a kind smile on his face and MC with a twinkle in her eye and a huge grin brightening her already radiant features.

“V, it’s good to see you- it’s been too long,” Jumin said calmly, his excitement at seeing his friend belied by his tone. He extended his hand out to be instantly greeted by V’s in a firm handshake- MC looked upon them like they were the crazy ones and dropped her sign in shock. “That’s how you greet your friend after not seeing him for over a year Jumin?!” she questioned unbelievingly as she moved in and broke off their hands before she practically lunged onto the unsuspecting man. Wrapping her smaller arms around his shoulders as she pressed her cheek against the hollow of his neck she whispered, “Welcome home V!” before she jumped back down, that cheeky smile somehow managing to grow wider.

He didn’t even get a chance to wrap his arms around her before it was all over.

Not to be outdone by, Jumin enclosed his friend in an embrace… forgetting that MC was still between them causing the woman to yell out and claw at them as they continued to hug each other trying to stifle their laughter. When V stepped back to see Jumin and MC fighting like an old married couple he had to put his hand to his mouth to cover his snickering- he had to admit he missed them, _missed this_ , so much during his time away. Glancing from the corner of her eye she noticed the laughing male and immediately ceased her arguing with Jumin as she tried to regain her composure, a pretty pink flush gracing her cheeks.

“I-uh.. shutup Jumin… how about dinner then, with all of us? Unless you’re too tired… I mean we can do it some other time-” she mumbled off after realising her over eagerness.  Reaching out to touch her lightly, his thumb rubbing softly against the fabric of her coat on her arm as he offered her a reassuring smile, “I would love to.”

Taking his arm to assist him to exit the busy terminal MC began chatting away about what he had missed during his year abroad, his year of escape. Listening intently and making the appropriate noises as he did, V tried his best to ignore the warmth flowing from her and forced his hand to sit apathetically between their bodies. She was a taken woman, MC was happy. That was the whole reason for his damned trip, to get over this stupid crush that lingered for too long- apparently, he wasn’t gone long enough.

Stopping mid-step forgetting she was still attached to V which caused him to lurch backwards, MC pulled out her phone and ran her fingers over a well memorised pattern over the keys. Bringing the phone to her ear she quickly looked up at the men mouthing “I’m calling Zen” before intently listening to the phone ring. After almost a minute of patiently waiting MC was about to hang up and just send him a text when he unexpectedly picked up the phone. “Zen! Hi honey how are… y-yes… I understand, I’m sorry… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to disturb you… look I’ll just send you the details in the message ok? I’m sorry sweetie… I love yo-”

MC pulled the phone away and looked at it dejectedly before putting the phone back into her purse. MC sighed heavily as she shrugged to herself before realising she wasn’t alone; cautiously lifting her eyes she watched as a pair of silver and light cerulean eyes observed her worryingly. Jumin’s face had hardened within seconds after it dawned on him that this probably wasn’t the first time the white-haired male had treated her like an inconvenience, looking away and muttering under his breath about Zen being “ill bred actor trash”. When MC turned her gaze to V his expression wasn’t one of anger like she had expected, his mouth was pointed downwards but slightly open displaying his shock and disappointment at the scene that played in front of him, his eyes full of sorrow and compassion for her.

V didn’t have the best eyes but even he could see that this wasn’t right, this wasn’t the couple he had left to their own devices a year ago who were so utterly loved up that people would literally gag on their sweetness. Where was MC’s smile now?

Clapping her hands together to bring everyone out of their respective thoughts MC plastered the best smile she could and taking V’s hand as she began to walk forward, dragging the photographer behind her until they reached Jumin’s car. Sliding in to sit in the corner the woman pulled out her phone again and started frantically writing a text to Zen, V imagined, as the car started off to their destination. Jumin had asked him a few harmless questions, _How was your trip? Did you photograph anything interesting? How long are you thinking of staying?_

“…For as long as it takes,” he whispered mysteriously, never letting his eyes drift off the anxious MC who was bitting at her nails staring at her phone for a reply from her beau. Jumin creased his brow in confusion before following V’s line of sight to the girl huddled in the corner of his town car, writing yet another text. Jumin traced his hand over the front of his face in agitation, clicking over quite quickly as to what was truly running through his best friend’s mind.

“For as long as _what_ takes V?” he asked softly, careful not to rouse MC from her focus towards her phone. The teal haired man sighed resigned to his fate before looking back at Jumin beside him with an expression he had seen many times before, the look V wore whenever he was going to do something horrible. He had seen it when they were 3 when V took the blame for eating the expensive chocolate his parents had put out when it was really his fault, he saw it when they were 18 and he helped a young homeless woman and took her into his home and the next day when he woke up to find that his house had been ransacked and many of his valuables were taken he had told the police that he clumsily left the door open so it could have been anyone who stole from him, he had seen it when he found out that whole debacle with Mint Eye and everything he did for them without them knowing- citing it was his fault in the first place for letting it get that far… for not saving Rika… even Yoosung had thanked and hugged V and told him it was enough.

“…For as long as it takes until she’s smiling again Jumin.”

V was going to sacrifice a piece of himself to save MC and there was nothing Jumin could do to save either of his friends.  
  


* * *

 

He could however, provide copious amounts of food and drink.

Taking them to the best restaurant in town despite MC’s insistence that they go somewhere cheaper and V’s reminders that he was fine with anything- Jumin would not hear it.

“This is a great day V! You’ve decided to stay home indefinitely!” Jumin crowed as he took another sip of his favourite red wine, his eyes tipping forward to catch the surprised look on MC’s face and the contempt which flood V’s. MC hurriedly chewed her food and gulped loudly much to the other guest’s horror, but her eyes were bright and solely on V, a smile creeping on to her face for the first time since leaving the airport.

“Really V? You’re going to stay! That’s amazing!” she beamed as she excitedly bounced up and down on her chair like a happy child. Jumin snorted under his breath and pointed at her with wine glass still in hand, “Although if you keep that up he might leave by tomorrow morning?” he teased, laughing merrily once her face diminished into a confused pout as she looked between him and V, “Ah there you go, he’ll stay forever now!”

MC took a sip of her water as she looked at V giving murderous looks towards Jumin which only made the corporate heir laugh all the harder. Thinking it was a private joke between the two MC scooted her chair towards the quietly spoken man and took him by the hand, breaking him out of his staring contest with Jumin. 

“So that means we can hang out more right V? Would you mind it very much if I came to one of your shoots?” she asked eagerly, holding his hand to her heart. She was so pure, without a malicious bone in her body- how could he ever deny a request from her. Clearing his suddenly too-dry throat, he nodded as he reached for his glass. Mimicking Jumin as he looked up his oldest friend, a wry smile on his face as she shook his head subtly, as they noiselessly mouthed back and forth across the table,

_‘Don’t do this.’_

_‘I have to.’_  

Jumin simply sighed into his wine, fogging the glass with his disapproval, he didn’t want to see V get hurt or MC… and he could only see this sudden protect the newest RFA member’s smile resulting in only tears.  

* * *

MC had never felt so full in her life, she couldn’t believe her ears when the chef said there were going to be 14 courses! Their dinner had started at 7pm and only finished after midnight! Slowly rubbing her lower abdomen she leaned forward pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the car window. The men had been acting weird all night, talking to each other in hushed tones or simply mouthing words at each other when they thought she was preoccupied… honestly how stupid and unobservant did they think she was?

Her mind reeled back to the messages she had sent her boyfriend and how easily she was rebuffed, she knew she shouldn’t take it personally, Zen took his career and his passion very seriously. This show was going to be his big break after all, the musical was critically acclaimed worldwide and for him to get casted was a big deal- three quarters of the first season was already sold out, they had to make sure it was perfect. But still. Didn’t she at least come a close second in his list of priorities… she knew once upon a time… she was first. She was his Princess.

 **MC:** _Hey baby, Jumin, V and I are going to dinner please let me know if you’re out of rehearsal early so you can come join us!_

 **Zen:** _Didn’t I just get off the phone to you a second ago telling you that rehearsal would go very late tonight? That I won’t be home for dinner and that I’m extremely busy right now?_

 **MC:** _… I’m sorry Zen. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I hope everything goes well at rehearsal. I love you._

 **Zen:** _Thanks._

_…She was his Princess…_

Finally opening her eyes once they came to a red light she noticed a massive line on the sidewalk with people dressed to the nines obviously waiting to be admitted into somewhere. Twisting her neck, she looked at the sign and read it slowly, the word not in her native tongue… was it English? E.ly…si..um? Elysium. Why did that sound familiar? _Right that was the club Zen was talking to her about months ago saying that it was the hottest spot in town and that he really wanted to take her there but with the new play just starting rehearsals he couldn’t afford to waste any time taking her there until after the play closed… wait… did he use the word waste when he explained it to her?…_

_Probably._

* * *

_They were a couple so in love that people in the streets would stop and watch them as they walked by, envious of the lucky girl who got to cling onto the arm of the rising star Zen and he would look at her as if she was a shooting star. She didn’t care what anyone thought of her so long as Zen continued to look at her like he did in those early days of their relationship… because she never stopped looking at him like he was her entire night sky._ _They did everything together; did all the stereotypical things couples did that he found so much joy in. They went to romantic movies, they held hands and went for long walks, candlelit dinners and even rolled around on the beach while making out- they did it all and they laughed and loved all the way through it._

_However, somehow in the last year, Zen had become distant. MC tried her best to bridge the gap in whatever way she could, she’d come and visit him at the theatre like he used to love so much but he’d always be so quick to tell her to leave because they were so busy she stopped doing that after the third try. It wasn’t very fun being told to go away by someone you love so much. So, then she tried to make it up with food- she’d pack him handmade lunch boxes with uplifting messages or cute food figures of themselves but he’d always say that he was so famished he didn’t even notice,_

_“I bet they looked amazing Jagi! Take photos of them beforehand and post them online so all our fans can see them!” … your fans Zen… they’re all **your** fans. _

_She even tried to appeal to his sexual nature, trying to find different ways to lure out the beast which had lain dormant for far too long. In the first two years of their relationship he could barely concentrate if he hadn’t had her at least twice a week- it didn’t matter where it was when the need took hold, he would push her up against the nearest wall and screw her brains out… sometimes he took it as a challenge to see if he could make her scream out and get them found out- he’d come close too many times to count._

_He’d come home and she’d be wearing nothing but one of his shirts, he would smile and pat her on the head. He’d get out of the shower and she’d be wearing a new set of lingerie that matched the colour of his eyes and he’d say that she looked amazing and kiss her but then head straight to bed… or worse he’d happened upon her completely naked on their bed and he just said he was too tired and fell asleep beside her. She had never felt more unattractive than she had at that moment. They hadn’t had sex for over 6 months. It shouldn’t be a big deal; relationships were defined by more than just sex… it’s just… why was this happening now?_

_More than a year ago she was doing a really deep clean of all their cupboards and closets before Lunar New Year hit- she wanted their house absolutely sparkling so they wouldn’t have to worry about a thing until after the celebrations were finished. Opening one of the cupboards in the kitchen she climbed onto their step ladder (Zen always made fun of her for having to use it, he’d always put it away and told her to just ask him if she ever needed anything in the higher shelves… that’s what her Prince was for right?) to clear out what she knew must have been some expired food up there._

_Going through the old congealed spices that had been thrown up there and forgotten about, she pushed the tin of old butter cookies out of the way to find a small, nondescript black box. Picking it up to examine it she opened the lid and almost dropped the box out of shock- a beautiful ruby on a simple white gold band sat neatly between the pillowed cushions holding it in place. Picking it up she closed looked over the ring- inside she found HR+MC and the eternity symbol engraved on either side of their initials. She had been so tempted to put it on her finger to see it if fit but she knew that Zen would have been heartbroken if he ever found out his big surprise had been found out and that he wasn’t the first one to put the ring on her finger. So, giving the gem a quick kiss, she closed the box and packed away the old food back to where she had found it so he wouldn’t get suspicious._

_Every holiday she’d wait with bated breath for him to pull out that little black box._

_Every monthly anniversary date they celebrated her heart skipped a beat whenever he’d reach his hand into his pocket._

_Every day for more than a year she died a little more on the inside knowing that she was probably never going to see that ring again._

_He’d probably pawned it by now for the repairs on his motorcycle which seemed to constantly break down after practise making him catch a ride with other cast mates or having to catch a taxi home. Still she couldn’t show him that she was upset or disappointed- he didn’t know that she knew that once upon a time he thought her good enough to marry and somewhere along the way, realised that she wasn’t. He spent his day with truly beautiful and talented people every day- she spent her days finger painting and getting thrown up on by children. Any emphasis she once placed on her looks deserted to insure she had the best day planned for her kids at the school, she had happily quit modelling and focused on her career. Once people stopped and stared at her as she walked down the street- now they only stared to ask why someone like her was with someone as beautiful as Zen. She’d look in the mirror every day and ask herself where that woman went- the one so confident in herself that she posed nude in studios for people draw her form? The woman who captured Hyun Ryu’s heart…_

_It wasn’t too late yet. She could still be found. They could still be forever._

 

* * *

“Hey guys,” MC quipped as she sat up straighter in the car interrupting their conversation about where their next RFA event should be held. “Are you up to heading in there by any chance?” she asked pointing her head in the club’s direction. Jumin scoffed at the idea but V cocked his head to the side and actually thought about it.

“Why, would you like to go in MC?” he questioned as he eyed the ever-lengthening queue to the front door. MC nodded as she tidied herself up as best she could, she was still in her work clothes so she was hardly considered the peak of sexy, her pale pink dress screaming out ‘cutesy’ rather than whispering ‘seductress’. However, she was determined to find that woman, to find that seductress and she just knew going out and enjoying herself with good friends was just the first step she needed.

“Please? Even for half an hour. I know you must be exhausted from your trip V and you must be very tired from work too Jumin but… just this once… would you guys please humour me as I go in there and get drunk and dance around like an idiot?” she half joked, half pleaded, “I promise I won’t make any tacky sprinkle signs ever again Jumin” she added as she could see his will starting to break.

V looked to his friend and shrugged, a handsome smile growing on his face, “I slept on the plane I’m not tired at all… Jumin?”

“What?” he snapped with his arms crossed over his chest, his mouth turning into a bad impersonation of a frown. 

“We could just go, you and me MC,” V offered knowing that would rile Jumin to end.

“That’s hardly appropriate! On a Friday night- what if something happens to you two? V you still haven’t even scheduled yourself for your eye surgery… how are you going to defend yourselves?” Jumin fumed, his fingers tapping against his forearms. “No, there’s no way that I can allow you two to go by yourselves, you don’t know what can happen in a bar like that!”

MC stifled her oncoming fit of laughter and bowed as deeply as she could while still seated, “Thank you Papa Han for coming out with me and V” she teased as she opened up the door and stepped out of the car. Some people in the line were already trying to look into the windows to see if they knew who was in the car and were bitterly disappointed when all they saw was a homely woman dressed like she was still 12. Their groans of disappointment however were quickly changed into gasps of surprise and squeals of joy when V and Jumin exited the vehicle looking like they’d just stepped off the runway… besides it was hard to walk past a magazine these days without Jumin’s face plastered all over the covers since he was named the sexiest eligible bachelor in Korea… and V was a famous photographer from famous parents… of course they were going to be recognised.

As they made their way to the back of the line the bouncer stopped them saying that they could enter straight away without having to wait. V and Jumin led MC before them but were once again stopped by the bouncer, who pointed to only V and Jumin-

“I’m sorry gentlemen but she’s not up to code, we can’t let her in-” he said haughtily looking at her up at down like she was cattle to be purchased.    

“And why is that?” Jumin asked, his manner getting colder and colder by the second as he fiddled with his cufflinks resolutely not looking the other man in the eye. Straightening in his spot the bouncer tried to stand firm, “Sir it’s my job to insure the club maintains a certain level of… _class_ ” he stated gesturing to her as if that was enough to explain not letting their friend come in with them.

“…Excuse me?” Jumin asked finally staring the shorter man in the eye, his steel orbs boring into him like he was nothing, his arms lowering to his side. The bouncer swallowed audibly as a spattering of sweat started to frame his forehead under such high-powered scrutiny. He was just doing his job.

“Look… she’s pretty enough ok… it’s just what she’s wearing won’t suit the club,” he admitted finally giving up any pretence of authority or professionalism, he just wanted to get out from under the C&R director’s wrath. MC’s cheeks felt like they were about to burst on fire as this went on around her, she wasn’t picky, they could go to another club. Tugging at V’s sleeve to show that she wanted to leave, V placed his long fingers over hers to hold her in place, his thumb following the dips and peaks of her knuckles.

“Come on guys it’s not worth it-”

“Do you have any idea who this woman is?” V asked, his gentle tone opposing the rage surging within him. The bouncer shook his head dumbfounded as he looked over her once again, the feel of his eyes like oil trailing down her skin. “This woman is responsible for the guest list of the RFA parties held every year, she’s the one who organises who is and who isn’t the right fit… or as you so eloquently put it… up to code. She is the main event coordinator to quite literally the hottest ticket in town. Your little club can be shut down by the click of this woman’s fingers just by inviting the right people to _her_ party…” the bouncer and a few people in the line who were close enough to hear V’s quiet drawl took another look at the woman before them. “That’s right, this is _the_ MC. Now… are you sure you don’t want to check that clipboard of yours to make sure you just didn’t miss her name on the VVIP section there?” he softly commanded as he squeezed MC’s hand, taking a sidelong glance to see her gratefully smile up at him, V’s heart jumping a little at the sight.  
  
Flicking the pages on the clipboard before him and scanning the document like he was really trying to find the name to save some face, he made a big show of yelling out “OH! Yes here it is! MC! My deepest apologies madam, sirs- please make your way in!” as he bowed profusely, unable to look her in the eye. Pushing her forward V clapped the man on the shoulder a little harder than was necessary, “See. I knew it was all a misunderstanding. Come on Jumin,” he called back not bothering to turn around to know Jumin was giving the bouncer one last long death glare before entering the club…And it was one hell of a club. The man-made embodiment of what the owners thought the Elysian Fields must have looked like with a modern-day twist; the décor was rich and far more opulent than MC would have guessed from the dingy neon sign outside. The walls filled with plush velvet booths and the bar stools made of the softest leather she had felt in her life- she just knew even if she did look like the girl she once was, felt like who once was… she’d still have had to fight tooth and nail to get in. Sliding into one of the booths closest to the bar MC let her fingers trail along the soft fabric which vastly contrasted to the deep bass booming in the speakers all around them.

Jumin looked entirely uncomfortable as he eyed off all the women and some men who were leering at him and looked like they were starving hyenas and he was their first sign of meat for weeks. Jumin excused himself to get the table some drinks leaving V and MC alone seated next to each other in the booth. V felt a gentle pressure on his side to find MC pressing up against him playfully before sitting back to her original position.

“Thanks… you know… for saying that stuff out there before and making me sound more important than I really am,” she said bowing slightly trying to hide the bright red blush that crossed her nose and cheeks. V grabbed her hand that was resting on the seat between them and held it together with his, flat on the smooth tabletop.

“I didn’t do anything worth thanking me for and you are far more important that you give yourself credit MC.”

“No, I’m just a kindergarten teacher who happens to have some powerful friends-” she countered as she shook her head incredulously.

“Those powerful friends are thankful that you came into their lives and those powerful friends put you in a position of power alongside them- being the RFA coordinator isn’t an easy job and I wasn’t lying when I said that the RFA tickets are hard to come by nowadays. You’ve excelled MC and you’ve taken the RFA with you, thank you,” he professed, his hand still on hers. Jumin cleared his throat as he made their way back to the table with the bar staff following him with their drinks in tow… because of course… _in what world would Jumin Han scramble around with three glasses in his hands?_ MC pulled her hand out from under V’s and placed it back in her lap, her blush glowing brighter and visible even under the dim lights of the club.  

MC thanked the waitress for her drink and guzzled it down greedily suddenly feeling like she needed the liquid courage to even stay sitting in the same booth as these men. Thankfully the DJ changed the song to one she recognised and she was up on her feet before she knew it and dragging the closest body to come along with her. V was laughing at her as she pulled him along stopping along the way to shake her body rhythmically to the music or to sidle up beside him to comically dance against him. Without any warning V’s smile faded as he stopped mid step and reached for MC’s hand,

“I’m sorry MC I don’t really dance very well… please let’s just sit back down” he begged hoping she would listen to him. Unfortunately, she was having far too much fun to listen to his silent pleading and continued to pull at him to follow her, turning back around towards the centre of the dance floor.

“It’s… I… _oh Zen_ …”

There surrounded by members of his cast was her boyfriend, slowly swaying to the music; his hips grinding sensually against the front of the woman he was clinging to, his hands lost within her chestnut hair, his lips locked against hers. MC watched as her Prince’s hands travelled languidly down the woman’s body until they reached her ass, giving them a firm squeeze before tipping his head to lather her neck with his attention. She knew the woman. She was the casting director that gave Zen his current role, she was always so flirty with Zen but MC never once worried that he might cheat on her with the older woman… or anyone else for that matter. She never thought he would be capable of hurting her so much. Unable to see anymore she swiftly spun around, easily out manoeuvring V as she rushed passed him and then Jumin who was waving them back to the booth. Jumin was half standing up when MC sprinted by him ignoring both then men’s calls. She had to get out of there. She couldn’t see straight. She couldn’t even breathe. Her skin was burning. Her heart. **Her heart.**

Jumping up and down on the side of the street to hail a cab, with tears streaking her already worn off makeup; in full view of the crowd that was just 20 minutes ago staring in awe at the her but now reduced to a flailing mess before them, MC’s heart was breaking. There was no way that could have been a scene from his new play, that this was just a misunderstanding… goodness if V could fucking see it from a mile away with his shoddy eyesight how could she try to justify what she saw?

“MC! Wait! MC!” Jumin called out to her as she was just about to jump into the cab that had stopped her. “What’s happened? What did you and V see?” he demanded to know just as V had managed to wrangle himself out of the club with the aid of his cane. MC slapped herself for being so selfish to leave a virtually blind man alone in a dark, crowded place but with one look at the concern etched all over his face her heart shattered all over again. Her face crumpling against her will she leapt into the backseat of the taxi and instructed the driver to go.

After reciting the address that was once their home MC succumbed to the pain wallowing inside her. Sinking further down the seat as her arms clung around themselves she let her tears flow freely; not caring what the driver thought of her, not caring about anything really- she let her shuddering breaths shake her body as she rested her head against the window- her head bumping painfully against the glass as the car drove on. What the hell was going on? What had happened to them? One year ago he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her and then suddenly this year… this year it all went to hell.

Was she really that hideous to him now she was no longer a model? Sure, she didn’t wear as much makeup as she used to or wore the fashion forward clothes that showed off her figure- but it didn’t make sense for her to do so when she played and taught young children for a living. Smirking darkly, she thought back to Zen; for someone who claimed that there were more important things to him than looks he certainly didn’t show it. The moment she focused more on her career and her young charges instead of him and his needs, suddenly she’s replaceable? Her mind tracked back to the casting director- there was a woman he could be proud to have by his side. She took care of her aesthetics very well indeed; MC never saw a hair out of place, a chipped nail or smudged lipstick on the woman. Zen certainly didn’t care about showing her off to everyone off in the club that was for sure… so yeah…. She must be so utterly embarrassing that he needed to keep her secluded away while he found something better on the side to replace her… God, how could she believe that _she_ was his ever after?

Jumping up as the taxi pulled to a stop she made to reach for her purse panicking for a moment before she realised that she left it with Jumin when she ran off to dance with V. Meaning that she had no money to pay the driver. Cursing her foul luck, she leaned forward and explained her situation to the man, telling him that if he just let her go inside the house that she had come cash in there to pay him. The driver just smiled and shook his head saying that she was the last fare for him that night and she seemed like she needed someone to give her a break so the fare was on him that night. Sobbing openly at the man’s kindness and the almost desolate situation she found herself in she stumbled out of the taxi, crouching down to find the spare key under the doormat. Unlocking the door, she took the sight of what was once her home one final time- _wake up Princess this hasn’t been your home for a long time-_ before she nodded to herself and wiped her tears clean from her face. She didn’t have much to pack, apart from her clothes and some photos- Zen’s apartment remained mostly comprised of Zen. She hadn’t ever thought that she needed to change anything- clearly she was wrong on many, many counts. Rushing around to gather her suitcases and a spare box she went to work ridding any mark she may have had on him.

After twenty solid minutes of tearing herself out of his life MC was done- that was all it took to do it. Twenty minutes. Three years of their life erased in twenty minutes. MC wanted to throw up.

As she passed the kitchen a horrible, niggling thought passed her mind and no matter how she tried to suppress it, it wouldn’t leave. Dropping her bags to the ground she rushed back to the laundry to retrieve the step ladder and made her way up to the cupboard she hadn’t visited in over a year. Roughly shoving the spices and cookies away… there it was. Her little nondescript black box. Her hand trembling as she reached for it, she opened it up to still find the little ruby ring glinting in the harsh fluorescent light. Taunting her. Laughing at her. Promising her everything and then stealing it all away, deliberately, letting the wound fester and infect everything else inside her, poisoning her slowly.

Closing the box, she carefully made her way down the ladder and placed the box on their small dining table. Finding a scrap piece of paper and a pen she scribbled down a simple note and put the box on top of it. There.

_Final piece of her taken away just for your convenience Zen._

Hauling the two bags over her shoulders and carrying the box in her hands she made her way to the front door… only to have it swing open before she could reach it. Standing there like some beautiful, avenging angels were Jumin and V, whose panicked faces relaxed upon sight of her. Grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her gently Jumin berated her for leaving so hastily and that she had left her purse with them and what if something had happened to her…. whilst V just stood there looking at her with his sad eyes. Her throat constricted against her will and her eyes began to water again much to her horror as she wiped them on the back of her sleeve, the box she was carrying slipping from her grip. Jumin quickly caught the box giving her a soft reproachful look, a look that her big brother would give her whenever she did something stupid but had no choice but to help her because he was her big brother. Taking one bag off her shoulders he turned around and walked back out to his waiting car, not waiting any arguments from her, it was already decided that she would come with him.

V stepped forward and placed his hand around the curve of her head and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. He was right not to say anything, there was nothing left to say. Stepping back, he took the other strap of her bag and heaved upon his shoulder, smiling sadly as he beckoned her to follow him. Smiling as best as she could through her tears she said she’d follow in just a moment- she just, she just needed one minute.

Turning around and around until the room began to spin even as she stood still, she waited until the world right itself and the dizziness she felt washed away. No- this wasn’t some bad dream and she couldn’t just click her heels three times and be whisked away back home. The basement apartment once home, now hell, once warm, now cold, once theirs, now his.

There are no such things as Princesses in this world anymore.  
  


* * *

 

Zen wiped the last of the lipstick from his mouth and his neck praying that MC wouldn’t be too mad at him for coming home so late and smelling of cigarettes and beer. He’d tell her the truth that the rehearsal ran late and the cast decided to go out to celebrate their upcoming opening night. He would just omit the part where he practically molested the casting director… but it worked. He got another part booked in for right after the musical was set to finish- he would get to play a serious role in an international movie. Then finally… finally they could move on. They wouldn’t be stuck in a lousy basement apartment that the sun could barely reach in so his Princess was always in perpetual darkness, he’d be able to afford a better house for them. With movie work he could bring her on set and not have to keep sending her away because she’d be bored. With movie work they could settle down and have children of their own, she didn’t have to keep working at the kindergarten if she didn’t want to. They would have options now. He could propose now. He was finally worthy of her.

Skipping down the street and whistling happily to himself he had to pause when he saw a familiar black town car parked across the street from him house. That was Jumin’s car… what did that jerk want and at this hour? He remembered the text from earlier that night that they were going out to dinner- it was nearing 4am how could they finish dinner so late… unless… an uneasy feeling boiled within him… that trust fund kid didn’t think he could go around touching his Princess did he? Was there nothing that was sacred to that man? His step quickening unconsciously, he saw the tall, lithe profile of Mr. Han himself- holding a box? Why was he holding a box? Did MC give him something? Shortly after he saw V holding a bag that looked eerily a lot like the bag MC had used to move in over three years ago- surely that couldn’t be it. Running past them he almost crashed into MC in the front doorway, her eyes wide with surprise and tinted with red.

“MC? What’s going on? Why do those guys have your stuff?” he asked speeding through his words as he watched his girlfriend gape at him like she was trying to remember how to speak. Breaking her eyes away from his she shirked away from his body and stepped around him towards the car where both Jumin and V were already waiting in the car. “MC!” he called after her, halting her steps for a heartbeat before she continued on. Chasing after her he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, his hands clamping down firmly on the tops of her shoulders to hold her in place as he talked to her. He didn’t fail to see that MC’s gaze was focused on a point on the ground and not at him, he bit his lip and shook her sharply to try to win her attention. “MC! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TELL ME?” he begged trying to crouch down to look her in the eye but failing, “So what? You’re just leaving without saying goodbye? Without having the decency to even tell me why?!” he bellowed not understanding where any of this was coming from, not noticing how she choked at the word ‘decency’. Finally looking up to him he saw the eyes he imagined every time he had to evoke any happy emotion on stage… but they were filled with tears… why was she crying? He should be the one crying!

Offering him a weak smile tinged with misery, MC touched his cheek with her fingertips as if he were glass, down to the collar of his turtleneck and then to the lapel of his jacket- dusting off some cigarette ash and straightening it out fondly. MC looked at her hand against the planes of his chest and swallowed the hard lump that had manifested at the base of her throat, she used to love seeing how small she was against him… but now she realised that she was being dwarfed by him… by his beauty… by his ego… things hadn’t been right for a long time.

“Zen,” she said, her voice hoarse from crying. “Zen… please send my regards to Min Ji,” she whispered as she broke free from his grasp as it loosened in his shock. She turned in time to see the realisation dawn upon his face as he tried his best to take her back into his arms before she got into the car and left him forever- he had to tell her everything- that it wasn’t what she thought it was, before she…

_He was too late._

Watching as the car sped away from him, Zen screamed into the night before running into the house to reacquaint himself with his loneliness. Peeling off his jacket and throwing it over what used to be MC’s dining chair, he slipped down into his spot on their table. Overlapping his arms to create a makeshift pillow he lay his head against them as he tried to think of how this could have happened. Smacking his forehead against his flesh, harder and harder each time Zen let out another frustrated roar as he banged his fists against the table. The vibrations caused something on the table to jump which caught Zen’s sharp eyes. Leaning over to pick it up he realised rather quickly it was the hidden engagement ring that he bought for her last year… there was no way she could have known about it right? Without saying a thing to him? For all that time? Reaching over to pull the scrap of paper over to him his eyes scanned the page.

_My answer is no._

_He was too late._

 

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since MC started staying in Jumin’s guest house and everyone was getting beyond sick of Zen’s constant calls, his voicemails, his messages. Jumin was convinced he had even tried carrier pigeons but Elizabeth the Third _in her wisdom_ scared them off the balcony. Though it didn’t matter how Zen would send the message in because MC refused to read or acknowledge any of them- she wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready to read his excuses, or his apologies and she certainly wasn’t ready for any messages from him telling her how happy he was now that she was gone.

Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Zen’s face in that woman’s neck, his hands roaming all over her- and every time it hurt more than the last. Sitting beside V in Jumin’s living room as he silently went to work cleaning and maintaining his camera, MC felt a tear escape and then another. Biting down on her lip so she wouldn’t make a noise, she let herself cry in the knowledge that V couldn’t see her sorrow. Until he placed the box of tissues that was beside him, on her lap; she looked up surprised, letting out a whimper in her lack of concentration.

“I can hear your breathing MC, I can hear every hitch and quiet sob you try to pass off as a cough,” he explained as she started dabbing tissues at her face. “You needn’t be ashamed or afraid to express your emotions to me MC… you could… you could let me help you,” he uttered as he put down his lens and cloth to the side. Without any pretence MC shuffled across the couch and lay her head down across his lap, letting her sobs plague her tired body. V ran his hands soothingly across her hair and down her arms, just waiting for her to speak first.

“He… he would c-call me Princess,” she wept as she threw another used tissue to the ground and prying another two from the box, “-he told me that one day I would be his Queen and we would live ha-happily ever after…. I know that it’s all fairy tales and make believe… but, I didn’t need have the fairy tale… I just didn’t want to wake up in a nightmare.”

“Shhh, it’ll be ok MC. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it’s the truth. Eventually your pain will dull and become bearable. Eventually you’ll not even remember how much it hurt… but for now… let it all out. You cry for as long and as hard you need. I’ll always be right here,” he murmured softly over her sharp breaths, his fingers running through her hair. “You don’t need to worry about anything anymore MC, I won’t rest until you want to smile again.”  


* * *

  
MC heard raised voices in the foyer and wondered what the hell could be causing so much racket within Jumin’s walls. Stopping dead in her tracks she saw Zen, all red in the face from yelling and V, standing there nonplussed with his hands in his pockets as he allowed the younger male to rant and rave as he saw fit. MC hid behind a wall to hide from Zen but still able to hear word as to why he was there in the first place.

“…You and Jumin have kept her locked away in here for _**months**_! No one has seen any sign of her! If she’s not at work she’s here with only you or the asshat for company! Or was this the plan all along V? Is this what you wanted V? Huh? Just waiting for your chance to rush in and take her from me?”

MC felt the air rush from her lungs and somehow forgot how to breathe as she only seemed capable of raspy wheezes, clasping her hands over her nose and mouth MC tried to trap any noise from escaping. Zen thought V wanted to steal her away? Was he crazy? V never thought of her that way! He was just a concerned friend, her confidante, her saviour in her time of need. He was her best friend.

“Is this what you wanted all along when you decided to cheat on her? When you were cold and unavailable to her for months leading up to her finding out?” he rebutted, without answering the question. A long deep sigh that she could only assume was Zen’s cut through the silence like a blunt blade.

“I… of course not. I don’t even know what happened to us. To me. It’s not like I don’t love her V. I love her more than I have any right to say… but I got scared. Like what if I screw up and never get anywhere in this life? How about if we’re stuck in that damned apartment forever because of me? What if she wakes one day and realises that she doesn’t want to be with a loser like me with nothing to offer her… one day my looks will fade and I’ll have nothing else to give…” he said, his breath starting to hitch the more honest he became with himself.

“So I got obsessed. I was a man on a mission. I needed to work harder. I needed to get better roles… only then would I be worthy of her… but I spent less and less time with her in the process. I started forgetting what I was doing all of this for because I was so lonely without her always there. I started seeking comfort in the wrong person who promised us the world V- and yes- I was a complete dick to MC; I couldn’t stand to see or hear the love in her eyes after what I would do before coming home to her. I didn’t touch her for months because I didn’t want to touch her again until I truly deserved her again… The sick thing is even as I betrayed her, _all I could see was her face in my head_ \- the most beautiful face I have ever looked upon… I think I even called out MC’s name out by accident a few times but that never stopped her, she didn’t care for me like MC does… or _did_. No one else probably will.”

V waited for two minutes before saying anything in case his young friend still had something he needed to get off his chest. “So in your foolishness to secure what you wanted most, you lost what mattered most?”

Zen bowed his head dejectedly before breathing out “Yes.”

“It’s not like I am anyone to judge you on your misguided actions Zen… but have you… have you told any of this to MC?” he inquired as he watched the ivory haired star pace back and forth.

“She won’t listen to me, won’t take calls or answer my messages or emails… she… she really hates me huh V?” Zen laughed mirthlessly as he dragged a hand through his ponytail. V sighed and thought about his answer carefully before speaking to the highly strung man beside him,

“I think that she just loved you so much but you hurt her too much… I do not, however, think that she is capable of hating anyone. Even you.”

“I’m sure she hates me,” Zen added so dramatically that MC had to roll her eyes. “I was going to propose to her that night … I had the ring… I’ve had the ring for ages… I just wanted to get our lives on track so bad… I waited too long and ended up going down the wrong way,” he lamented looking past him and further into Jumin’s house- trying his best to imagine MC running around and living in there, moving on without him.

MC’s eyes were beginning to prick at the sides, her throat suddenly burning and her lungs were screaming inside of her. Hearing Zen say everything she had wanted- no- needed to hear was both liberating and destructive, she knew now at the very least that his love hadn’t waned and that he was just a scared man who did something awful. That it wasn’t anything lacking with her that caused their love to die. That she was still that beautiful woman had fallen in love with. Still in love with.

“Hey V?” Zen asked while still looking around the house, stepping perilously close to MC’s vantage point, “-you think… you think you could pass on a message to MC for me?”

V walked over to where Zen stood and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder as he nodded for Zen to continue. “Please tell her that I’m sorry, that I never stopped loving her and that… I’m so so sorry for how everything went down between us. I- I truly thought I could make her happy in the end.”

“Of course.”

“And V?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry I accused of you wanting to steal MC away from me… I just… I’ve always been worried about your relationship with her,” Zen confessed, his alabaster skin turning pink from embarrassment.

“ _My_ relationship? With MC?” V clarified, pressing a hand to his chest to make sure Zen meant him. Zen smirked as he ran a hand through his perfectly quaffed fringe,

“Yes your relationship. You guys barely had any contact those first two weeks during that crazy stuff with Mint Eye and Unknown and yet when she finally met you- you guys instantly clicked, like you two were freaking meant to be,” he emphasised his statement by snapping his fingers together a couple of times before chuckling ashamed at himself. “I was always so jealous of that- the way you looked at her, it was like you found someone to finally surpass Rika in your heart… and the way she looked back at you… like you had the sun shining out of your ass!”

“She did not look at me-” V scrambled to deny Zen’s accusations but was quickly cut off by the actor.  
  
“You must be even more blind than we think you are.”

MC never knew her ex-boyfriend felt like this, did he burn with jealousy any time she was on the phone to V? Was that another reason he didn’t want to go to the dinner that night? He didn’t want to see V making eyes at his girlfriend… and she apparently reciprocated them? Sure, she adored V, everyone did- he was V! She admired his gentle soul, his selflessness and his good heart. She loved him- she wasn’t _in_ love with him; at least she wasn’t when they were together… though hearing the idea that V might have felt something for her - her heart had felt fuller than it had in months. She dared to hope.

“… Zen,” V tried to express how he had never tried to steal his girlfriend away from him, that he would rather die than to hurt him in that way. Holding up his slender fingers to stop V from trying to explain anything Zen smiled sadly,

“I-it’s ok V, I know nothing happened between the two of you. That you’re just really good friends but I can’t help but still feel jealous- like if you had been around during those days I would have never stood a chance… urgh… I better go. She’s not coming out here to see me, not that I blame her but… Yeah. I just better go,” he faded off as he clapped V on the back before he spun on his heel to walk out the door.

MC fought with herself, a part of her wanting to run out and hold Zen against her and say that all was forgiven and that she loved him more than anything… but the other part, the stronger part she had meticulously rebuilt from the ground up- refused. The damage had been done and she had already begun patching up the remaining bruises still left behind. He was just too late.

“Hey V… one more thing?”

“Yes Zen?” he responded, turning his head towards the actor who had tears streaming down his face- had he been holding them back all that time?  
  
“You take care of the Princess for me… I was one hell of a clumsy Prince.”  
  
“I am no Prince, Zen,” V began to protest turning to face him completely. Zen laughed as he choked back a sob, his hand lightly slapping against the front door frame.

“No- but I think in this story you’re the White Knight…”

“Zen I-”

“She’s waiting. So please save her-”

“I…” V was completely dumbfounded- did Zen want him to be with MC? Was he giving his blessing? V scratched the back of his neck nervously unwilling to speak the words unless he misunderstood. Unless he took it all back. Throwing his head back with tear filled laughter at his friend’s apparent distress, Zen unlatched the lock on the door and swung it open, the breeze sweeping up strands of his hair and making them dance upon the wind. He certainly looked the part of the Prince or the gallant knight…

“Just make her happy, V, I haven’t been able to do that for a long time. She should be happy,” his smile fading when he truly realised what he was giving up.

“I agree.”

“There you have it then!” Zen exclaimed, putting on a brave face before he stepped outside into the world again, “I’ll see you around V… tell MC I said goodbye.”

V’s shoulders slumped as he watched his heartbroken friend leave; he never liked seeing his friends in any sort of pain when he could stop it- he never dreamed that he could be one to make it worse for them. Leaning against the opposite side of the wall MC was still hiding behind, V drifted down to the floor with his legs bent at the knee to brace his elbows upon, his heavy head in his hands.

“Did you hear everything he said MC?” he asked quietly earning him a startled squeak from the woman.

“… How did you know I was here?” she inquired timidly, mortified she’d been found eavesdropping and by V the blinding moral compass of their motley crew. V’s soft chuckle at her expense emblazoning her entire body alight with a deep flush. 

“I could smell the soap you used this morning in the air when you first walked in the room,”

“What are you a superhero?” she jeered, crossing her arms over her chest in a pout.

“Nope just your ordinary run of the mill blind guy,” he teased, spinning his cane in his hand. He could hear a rustle of clothing as the smell of her soap grew stronger. Crawling over to where he sat, MC gently tugged on the cane for him to let go and then pushed down on his legs, asking him to extend his long limbs. Twisting her body so she could lie down on his lap whilst being able to stare up at him, she took his left hand in her own and entwined their fingers together- his right hand instantly threading through her hair.

“So he’s sorry?” she asked looking at her friend’s handsome face. V nodded as his thumb swirled over the skin on the back of her hand, marvelling not for the first time how smooth her skin was for someone who played with paint and dirt and chalk for so much of her day.

“And… and you’re my Knight now?” she ventured quietly, her eyes fixated at their linked hands, watching as his thumb slowly ceased its attention, his grip around her hand loosening slightly, allowing her to pull away if she wanted. Raising his head so he stared back up to the front door where Zen had just made his exit, V slightly nodded as if he was scared any sudden movements would spook her away.

“Only if you want me to be,” he whispered as the hand in her hair found its way to caressing the side of her cheekbone. MC closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the last fluttering of healing flood through her, warmth spreading throughout her body. Feeling her nod against his leg, V permitted the smallest of smiles to grace his features. MC’s hand tightened around his as she brought his fingers to her mouth to place a gentle kiss along one of his knuckles before settling their hands on the middle of her chest- the reverberations of her breathing and her heart beat sending jolts though his skin. 

“I… maybe… yes… just… is that ok? I just need you to be the V I know and love,” she announced drowsily as his strokes against her face drifted back up to smooth out her eyebrows and caress her temples.

“I can do that,” he smiled as he bent over to press a comforting kiss against her hairline- MC humming her contentment as he feathered more kisses sporadically over her face, stopping short at her chin. Angling her neck so she could find his mouth, MC placed the lightest of brushes of her lips against his. Running his nose down along the line of hers before sweetly nuzzling her as she laughed, V breathed in the sound of her mirth and felt compelled to join her.

“I can do that.”  


* * *

  
MC woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up abruptly touching the rapidly cooling sheets beside her she frowned as she tried to think of where V could have gotten to. It was only one month into their new relationship but it had felt like they’d been together for years. Innately knowing what the other needed, their patterns and behaviours so similar that it just made sense to move in together. Wrapping the sheet around her naked body she heard the familiar click of a camera shutter sounding once and then repeatedly in rapid succession. Turning towards the door was V in his pyjama bottoms, slung low across his hips showing off his delicious Apollo’s belt, his prized camera slung around his neck- grinning proudly at her as he looked through the candid photos he just caught.  
  
“They’re magnificent,” he stated looking over how the morning sun highlighted her hair like a halo, how it burned against the white sheets of their bed, how it made her skin glow. He could photograph her every day and never cease to be amazed at how wonderful she was.  
  
“You always say that but I know, I look like a hungover banshee,” she snorted as she rubbed the sleep away from her face and tried to tame the mess that her must have been in.

“You’re as beautiful as the day I saw you,” he beamed still trolling through the images on his camera.

“Yes, Yes, the day in the park all those years ago I know, _you’re a liar_ , but thank you… although I’m glad I didn’t see you then as I’d have blushed so hard all the students would have painted me bright pink all over,” she joked as she reached for him with both arms. Hanging his camera on the doorknob he walked towards MC his eyes still focused on her… before he tripped unexpectedly and fell from her sights. Panicking MC dropped the sheet and dived across the bed to see V flat on his face with one arm to support him, the other flailing under the bed. Giggling at her partner’s clumsiness, MC propped her chin upon her interlaced fingers and waited for V to get back up.

“The concern you show for me is heart-warming, MC” he chided as he slowly brought himself to sit on his knees, shooting her a quizzical yet amused look. MC cocked her head to the side and laughed, extending her left hand out to him to help him up. Drawing one knee up to stand he accepted her hand but just held it, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin and the shape of her tapered fingers under his. MC was so preoccupied with their hands that she failed to notice what he pulled out from under the bed.

A nondescript black box.

Letting down her hand softly against the bed, V opened up the box to show a gorgeous antique wedding ring embedded with dozens of glistening diamonds, intricately laced with each other.

“I asked my mother to send this to me last week, it’s been in the family for generations and I knew it would look perfect on your hand,” he divulged as he slid the ring on her finger. “I had planned to ask you on our first anniversary next year but holding it in my hand I knew I couldn’t wait that long… so I thought I’d ask on valentine’s day next month… but there’s one thing I’ve learnt about anything to do with you- don’t wait to do something… do it now, do it when you can and when you want to because tomorrow could even be too late… and I don’t want to miss out on you- I want to be your husband as soon as possible MC, would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

MC stared at the ring on her finger, dazed beyond belief. V had begun to draw soothing circles on the back of her hand as she slowly came back to herself, setting her eyes upon the man she had fallen in love with.

“I can do that,” she echoed his words which sparked their relationship prompting a cry of joy from her handsome photographer, who leapt from his position on the ground to jump on top of his new fiancé, covering her body with his as he cradled her form. Turning them over so he rested on his back with MC firmly nestled against him in the crook of his arm, head tucked neatly under his chin, her smile pressed upon the skin of his chest and her ring glinting in the daylight- V looked up to the ceiling painted with the colours of the morning and smiled.


End file.
